Gundam Wing Custom
by gundamiceblade
Summary: This is the side story of Gundam Wing. With new baddies and a whole new set of characters to stop them. Very Long Story, I'll break it into Chapters.
1. The Shooting Stars

Gundam Wing Custom

Gundam Wing Custom

Chapter 1- The Shooting Stars

*Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Gundam. Plain and Simple, eh?*

The Earth witness's shooting stars coming to earth what will happen next?  
8 stars fall from the sky.... the military will try to counter the unknown objects, all attempts failed as there ships disappear. Three days later 7 cargo ships go missing. The government cannot keep its a secret any longer, and it goes public. 

Gundam Pilot Stephen emerges from his gundam. He sees that earth looks incredible. He gets a message of urgency to check out. He is told to go to the pacific and search for a missing mobile suit. He accepts the mission and is off. 

***

The Gundam Pilot Renee.... "... DAMN COMPUTER!!!!" She screamed as the suit factory computer set off an alarm. " There wasn't supposed to be an alarm!" Luckily, she was *cleverly* disguised in an OZ uniform she had stolen in the storage area. 

***

Stephen is flying towards the pacific. When he encounters a slight "snaffu." " Crud there's a submarine filled with cancers and pisces," laughs, "this will be a challenge!"Stephen submerges and goes after the sub. Inside the sub general subnik asks his crew if they have located the gundam. The helmsman "yes it was found, it is about 5000 feet ahead of us." General "ok send the cancers and pisces ahead we will wait here." 20 Cancers and 20 Pisces were released from the ship heading for the Gundam.

A mystery pilot. Sits in his gundam unconscious under the sea. He awakes. He tries to move his gundam. But realizes the power cells are dead. He then realizes he is surrounded with Cancers and Pisces. So he activates the self-destruct button knowing that there was no way out...  
Pisces leader: "Its the gundam, I repeat base we have a visual on the gundam.

" Wait what is that...ahhhh!!!----"

General "we lost contact with the Pisces call the battle ship tell them to fire."

Helmsman " Sir, we have identified four unknown mobile suits! Two are not moving but the others are..."

"Prepare to chill, permanently!!" says Stephen. His gundam then cuts through 4 cancers with one blow from his Ice Blades (heat blades like sandrocks, but a katana, not a simitar). He takes off after the gundam. 10 pisces then surround him. Stephen "I like these odds!" Gundam iceblade fires frost missiles at the pisces freezing 5 of them instantly! He then cuts up two more with his beam swords, and finishes the last with his Iceblades.  
He then turns and sees the gundam lying on the floor. He stops the self-detonation of the gundam. Suddenly the last pisces appears behind him! He gets nailed with a rocket to his legs and his gundam falls back.  
It looks really bad....  
Looks like the end...  


When all of a sudden the pisces falls into two pieces and explodes. Stephen and the Mystery pilot look up. It's a black gundam. The pilot calls to us " Hey you guys look like you could use some help." Stephen "Yeah thanks, hey who are you?" "Call me Duo, Duo Maxwell."  
Duo "I'll go help the other gundam pilot you just get this guy out of here." Stephen "Thanks Duo!"  
Gundam Iceblade Pulls the Mystery Gundam up and starts to get out of there. But something bad happens. The submarine appears. But not to worry Gundam Iceblade pulls out his Energy Cannon. He fires at the submarine.  
On the Sub " Holy...ITS A GUNDAM!! AAAAHHHHHH---"  
Gundamiceblade carries the mystery gundam on his arm. 

Stephen "what is your name?" 

The mystery pilot replies "The name is Dias, and thanks for the help."


	2. Mission Excepted

JAD watches as everything unfold "why were these few selected for this mission" he heads for the battle, limiting the knowledge of the other pilots

Mission Accepted

JAD watches as everything unfold "why were these few selected for this mission" he heads for the battle, limiting the knowledge of the other pilots. He has yet to discover why they were selected but for now he has to complete his part as he waits for everybody to clear. He sits on the shore powering up the generator. When two pulsars in the back hit him. 

The atompulse generator powers up at 50% he has no choice but to take action (knowing if he get hit once more the blast would be 178miles in diameter) with saber up 25% and AMS missiles at 97% he goes all ballistic, jets backwards twist and takes out 3 more Leo's, cleared the area and powers up once more fires thrusters at 67%. 

Three miles later he drops into the sea. When sea mines all around him, he shuts down. And using his 1000mm machine cannons he takes out all of them in a radius of 10km. escapes and proceeds toward his 2nd objective. 

"DAMN!! I wasn't supposed to be detected" all the sudden he sees 40 pices powering up at 78% he pick up a sea mind and throws it at them picks up another and blasted his cannon, and throws it at them. It explodes with massive power and he takes 46 damage with half of his armor he takes out his 2nd and 3rd objective and heads out disappointed. 

***

Renee pulled out a knife a stabbed the main computer. Then turned to destroy the evidence... Which happened to be the three unconscious OZ officers lying on the floor. "Hmmmm... Lets see what I can do here..."  
  
2 Minutes later...  
  
Now outside of the building entirely, she held up a button and pushed it. The factory and the main pilot's quarters exploded. "My work is done here..." She dropped the disguise and walked away from the scene, and jumped into her gundam. " And now... The great escape.." She said as 10 Leos headed her way. "Too easy...." She grinned, and whipped out her beam sabor.  
*In the leader's Leo*  
"... Captain! The enemy has merely a beam sabor. What should we do?"  
"Attack it."  
*In the unidentified gundam*  
The TWO sides of the beam sabor extended to their extraordinary length. " Ok, you people obviously don't understand the saying of 'never underestimate your enemies'." She grinned and took off toward the suits. "WAHOOOOO!!!!!!! AngelNovae! Let's do it! That is the problem with people nowadays! They think angels are weak!" She exclaimed as the 'wings' of the gundam accelerated the speed. 

The Leos advanced. "Captain! Three of our troops have been whipped out! The enemy seems to be playing with us!  
"KEEP FIGHTING!"  
"You people make me sick."  
KABOOM!!!!  
"Four down...."  
"NO! CAPTAIN!!!"  
"Stop fighting, and I will stop with the games."  
"How fair is that!? You expect us to surrender THAT easily!?"  
"Well, the captain IS dead... And I don't expect you to do anything BUT die.."   


As she gets surrounded it looks like she is captured. She leaves her Gundam. But then there is a huge flash of light. And a mystery person appears. He is wearing an OZ suit. In the shadow of darkness he wipes the floor with the oz crew. Then he emerges and stands in front of Renee. He says "I'm Trowa Barton, Gundam Pilot. Let's get out of here!" "Did they see your face?"   


***

As JAD exits the battlegrounds he sees a dropship of 40-80 Leos and power up completely. quickly he sends a relay message to all gundam pilots "there are 5dropships 3km from me I will try to take them out but I wont stop them, proceed to these coordinates as soon as possible" as the Leos drop he takes out all he can but a few make to the ground and disappear.

He scopes them out forming a circle around him "I CAN TAKE ALL OF YOU @#%$#@ OUT " he fires all ballistic weapons and jet up. hovering above his opponents he smirks as they scramble and the blast takes all of them out. then he puts his trust in the rest of the pilots and tries to catch up and losses 2 powers cells and is forced to shut down to preserve his power to get back to quarters. 

***

Gundam Iceblade takes Dias to his base. Stephen" Hey stay here and fix your gundam I just got word another Gundam member needs our help!" "Fix your gundam and then get over to the battle.  
  
Gundam Iceblade leaves after refueling. Now the next battle Begins...


	3. The Battle of Three

The Battle of Three

The Battle of Three

After finishing the last one off, the pilot whipped her brow. "Whew... CRAP!!! MORE!? Ah, well."

As Stephen enters the battle he sees the problem. He goes to help and realizes he only has 8 micro freeze missiles left. So he runs into the fry fires the Micromissles at one of the drop ships. It freezes then explodes. The other then drops aries out.  
He meets with the other Gundam Pilot. Stephen "Hey need some back up?"

status: damage critical  
weapons: 67% used  
power output:77%  
"im taking a lot of damage where are you guys. 3 Leos behind me, two in front and 1 on each side thin k what are you going to do". Leos start the attack..... "I'm out numbered". ballistic attack output 82%," okay if I am going to survive I will have to sacrifice all my weapons for good. maximum output reached fired..."DAMN ALL MY WEAPONS USED"......   
Stephen "Hear I'm out of missiles use my beam swords." Hands Jad his beam swords. Takes out Iceblades. Lets take em. "Take this!!" as Stephen busts 30 aries wide open with his Ice blades. We can take em.!!! 

At that moment someone blows up Stephen's swords. "Oh crud!" "Wait I got an Idea!!".... Gundam Iceblade takes out his beam cannon and fires! He takes out 20 aries. He sees that they will win the battle!! He fires at the base and blows it up! Then he tells Jad to follow him to the ports. "Lets steal two carriers!" We have to move!! I'll cover you!  


SLICE, atompulse generation used, fusion core dropping, SLICE" so far ive taken out 30 mobile suits still 10 left....okay none...man the battles finally over, we need a meeting. at the base tomorrow at 22:10 im out for the night.

***

Dias works on fixing his Gundam, which its systems was in need of great repair from the impact getting to Earth.  
  
"Damn....this is going to take a while to fix, wish I was out fighting I feel so helpless...just need to fix the main power systems and that should get it working.  
And that pilot he shouldn't have bothered, I can take care of myself I don't need help I'll defeat OZ and the alliance all on my own, or why should I help others......"  
  
Dias continued to work constantly through the day on his Gundam trying to improve on a few of its systems while working.

Stephen flies in his carrier to his island. He calls ahead and gets no reply... "hhmmmm... whats up out there?" He flies in and lands his Gundam. "Dias.. are you ok!"  
Yeah "I'm here I had to take a piece from your radio." Stephen "Oh ok, I thought you were in danger." Dias "I don't need anyone's help, I can handle everything on my own!" Stephen "It looked like you need my help when I saved your but in the Pacific."

Dias ignored him for a while continuing to work on his Gundam.  
"....I didn't need any help I could take on all of them no problem you just intervened."  
He continued to work on his Gundam ignoring him even more.  
"I just.....forgot a minor adjustment to my suit why did you bother helping me anyway?"   


JAD " DAMN I took a lot of battle damage, well im here at last, and im am soooo hungry. hey guys we need to find a place to hide out...I spotted a base with little defense we should take it out silently because im hungry Stephen and I will take out the front and left area, Diaz and trowa take out the back and right" 

Stephen. Ok "let wait a bit so Dias can finish and I can reload my weapons. In an hour we'll move out"  



	4. Island Destroyed

Island Destroyed

Island Destroyed

An hour later: Everyone ready. "Oh wait, major problem!!! My island has been found out, blast it! It was just a matter of time." "Ok everyone move out I'm going to blow up the island" Hops into his gundam. "My radar says there are 50 aeries 70 cancers and 20 Leos. Plus there backup is on the way!" "Ok go I'll set the charges lets move!!!"

"Ok charges are set go!!!" I'll lure then in by firing at them, go!!" The other gundam fly away in the carriers. Gundam iceblade fires at the aries and taking out five. The armada lands except for the cancers. "Take this!" Gundam Iceblade flees the island, and the island explodes. "Help I'm cought in the blast!" Crud I've lost power in my legs and boosters I'm cooked....

Jad "okay now I will go to all ballistic weapons(ballistic means radiation or beam weapons such as beam rifles) 50 aries so once all the drone supply ships clear...they will be no more."   


Dias dives down under fighting the cancer's head on with Z-Epyon his Zero fully taking over his actions hacking the cancer's in 2 with his mega beam saber.  
  
"They are no match, that's 40 down all on my own I don't need anyone else hmm a gundam is sinking damn its him........is he a enemy.....no....I might as well return the favor."  
The cancer's attacked the sinking gundam, but Dias put himself in front of the attacking cancer's hacking most of them in 2 with a swing of his heat rod.

Dias took hold of the gundam flying up high out of the water to a nearby piece of land dropping him off before heading back into battle with the rest of the Cancer's underwater, finishing the rest of them off in no time coming back out to land on the nearby piece of land he dropped the gundam off.  
"Hm I returned the favor well I don't see any reason for me to stay now."

Stephen "Wait doesn't leave! We can only succeed if everyone works together." Besides you need to finish the repairs on your gundam. Your power isn't back to normal is it?" "Join us just until you can fix your gundam, that's all I ask. What do you say?"


	5. Attack on Victoria

Attack on Vistoria

Attack on Vistoria

Dias pauses thinking. (Hmm why should I stay surely I'll be better off alone fighting I don't want the burden anyone but I suppose has right) "Hmm maybe your right my power isn't full yet and I need to finish some repairs......fine I'll come with you for now but as soon as I'm finished I'm off fighting alone ok."   


Stephen: take out the exterior defense  
jad: so I will start it off  
Stephen: wait  
jad: I got the front  
stephen: listen  
jad: k  
stephen: then we will hide our gundams  
stephen: then go into the base and blow it up!!!!  
stephen: yeah!!!  
jad: why we need to hide out  
Stephen: well blow up the parts we don't need  
dias: hmm  
stephen: so blow up the parts with the pilots and take control of the command tower  
dias: so after we hide our gundam's we get out of them to blow up the base?  
stephen: then we can return to our gundams as their search part returns and take them down!!!  
dias: k  
stephen: only blow up the officers courters  
jad: okay  
stephen: don't blow everything up  
dias: oks  
stephen: it has to go down like perfect.

Name: Jing Wei Lang  
Codename: Darkwolf  
Age: 18  
Appearance: gray eyes, blonde hair in three 2foot braids, 6feet tall, slender figure, wolf claws tattoo on left shoulder blade  
Clothing: black backless tank top, black leather pants, ankle boots  
Weapons: 9mm handgun, 6 inch hunting knife  
Talents: hacking, hunting, tracking, electronic repair, metalwork, thievery, demolitionist  
Personality: kind, loyal, willing to die for a friends, and has an aura of darkness around her at all times  
Alliances: rebel, no friends  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Gundam name: Nightmare  
Gundam Description: similar to Alton gundam except gray with gold trim, Deathscythe hell type wings, red camera eyes  
Gundam weapons: 2 dragon fangs, 2 flamethrowers, twin beam trident, hyper jammers, Zero system

Jing Wei Lang frowns as she heads to the rebel base hanger and gets in her gundam.  
'they are fools. I can't stand to stay here anymore.'  
Jing Wei starts up her gundam and heads out of the hanger as she other Rebels creel the space station they are using as a base.   
"I will leave here the easy way or the hard way, you fools choose."  
Nightmare is thrown back as a Space Leo shoots at it. It pulls out its twin beam trident and heads through the crowd of mobile suits as it cuts them to pieces.  
"What fools these mortals are. Lets find some new friends Nightmare old buddy."  
Jing Wei turns Nightmare towards Earth and hits the afterburners as she switches on the hyper jammers. She opens a secret channel and begins to speak.  
"If any fellow rebels or gundam pilots are out there, please confirm your presence. I am hoping to join up to fight for the common cause, freedom."

Stephen "Dias, jad, I just got a secret message turn on your gundams frequency. "Everyone tunes to the gundams frequency. buzz~~"If any fellow rebels or gundam pilots are out there, please confirm your presence. I am hoping to join up to fight for the common cause, freedom."~~end. Stephen "Guys I'll send a reply tell this pilot to meet us here, the pilot is still in space so we may need to send him/her some back up." "But lets finish the job first"Stephen sends reply buzz~~~"I am a Gundam Pilot, we could use some help here, head to the Victoria base, we are in the process of capturing it.~~~~if you need help just tell me~~~oh and by the way the names Stephen."~~~end transmission

Dias turns off the message.  
"Humph not another, I'm not waiting around I'll take on all the base no problem, I don't need help."  
Dias got out of his gundam heading right inside the base taking out a few guards quietly he sneaked inside but soon got into firefights with guards as he pressed onto the control tower of the base.  
"Come on, is that all you got pathetic soldiers!."  
Dias shot them all down but before entering the control tower one of them shot him in the leg from behind before dying."Arghh.....ah only a scratch now to finish the job."  
Dias walked through the control tower door, shooting most of the command staff in anger his finger slowly released a little from the trigger just holding the gun at the last few staff.  
"Now......anyone trys anything and you'll follow I suggest you surrender." 

Stephen "Crud! What's Dias trying to do, get himself killed!?" Stephen set the charges on the officer's quarters, and blew it up! Jad "lets haul to the control room" Stephen "right behind you" They enter...  
Stephen "Dias what happened! You could have waited are you ok?" then noticing the blood streaming down his leg, then they realize that they forgot about the search party that left after Stephen blew up the officers quarters. "They're coming back, lets jet!" 

Jing Wei smiles inwardly to herself and heads through the atmosphere as she types in the location for the Victoria base. She turns on the auto pilot and leans back in the cockpit chair as she closes her eyes.  
"Soon, I will be with those I can hopefully trust."

Dias turned to face them still holding the gun, he put it away slowly.  
"Its only a scratch don't worry about me I can take care of myself, I don't need any help."  
Dias walked out limping back towards his gundam blood dripping to the floor from the wound. 

Stephen "lets move!" Everyone is in his or her Gundam. We move to attack the search party. "they are gonna fri!!!"... "OH CRUD they have Taurus's, we have problems and none of our gundams are at their max. If we can't get help we are doomed"  
Stephen "Oh well I always wanted to go down fighting" "Jad cut to the left Dias to the right" Jad" What will you be doing?" "Well someone has to take the center, attack!!!" 

Dias

"Heh I'll take them all on this should be no problem I can handle it if you learners can't."  
Dias headed straight into battle taking the battle right to the enemy Taurus's taking them apart with his beam saber.  
"Ha! you can't defeat me I'll destroy you all."  
A group of Taurus's teamed up on Dias' Gundam but only made him fighter harder as Zero pushed him to his limits calculating every move, he hacked them apart more and more teamed up cornering him in a wave of firing but still Dias fought on.  
"Come on Z-Epyon we have to be faster."  
Dias continued to push himself to his limits fighting the Taurus's even though his suit wasn't fully repaired he didn't care if he died as long as he died in a good fight.   
stephen

"Take this!" Stephen screams launching an all out missile attack leveling 70 Taurus, "We can take em!" Stephen goes to fire more missiles, finds he is out of mousses "crud, oh well going to take them out energy cannon style!" Stephen takes the energy cannon on off his back and prepares to attack "Eat beam" he levels 5 but he is nailed in the back with a energy blast. Stephen "ok I'm out of my major weapon's, hehe..." I can't attack with my close range weapons because their reaction time is to fast... Resorting to last long range attack. Gundam Iceblade open's its chest and sends out a barrage of bullets "ha I'm not through yet!!!!" "How are you doing guys?"   
JAD

im going into battle with 20% damage I don't like this but at least my weapons are completely up.  
Nuclear pulse generator up 67% and Atom pulse generator up 78%. come on, come on why wont this thing start up, ohhh no....my weapons nuclear generator wont start up. 67% of weapons online....im picking up 60 aries coming East.... ill take em out before they get here. as JAD spotted the search party he taped into conversation "unit345 search sector 4 and report back...roger that" guess ill wait until he reports back. then strike "sector 4 cleared reporting to alpha... alpha, sector 4 cleared" now's my chance. he hovered above the enemy.. JAD uses all Ballistic Attack taking out 35 mobile suits and nuclear pulse core is dropping. forced to used nuclear beam rifle. as they scramble into the forest.... he fires his beam rifle taking out another two. two Leos behind him fire a heavy pulsar bazooka "DAMN!! nuclear weapons supply at 2% left" JAD goes all Ballistic once again and destroys everything in a 10 mile radius around him "okay objective completed heading out" Stephen my area is cleared. what about yours? I took heavy damage we have to take over the base I wont last...remember I haven't had chance to repair since the last battle, anyway my knee is busted but I'll hold out...for now. over and out. 

Stephen "This is unit195 I'm going to search sector 5. I'll give myself some cover fire I have to save the 20% of my ammo that's left!" As I run I cut a Taurus through with my two beam swords. "I'm checking sector 4,..." "You guys aren't going to believe what I found!" Its pure gundanium and some blue prints. "You won't believe this!! Get over here" 

Dias totally ignored what Stephen was saying Zero in complete control taking out more and more Taurus's.  
"My enemies where are they? ugh......"  
More Taurus's attack Z-Epyon but Dias quickly destroys them before getting a second shot, his power draining as he increases his power in his beam saber and engines to kill more.  
His gundam gave him a warning message: Warning power level now only at 15% please shut down systems and recharge before overheating.  
"Z-Epyon we must continue we can't back down they must all fall....."  
Dias continued to kill more.

JAD 

okay im sending drones to that location, stephen we have to defend will all cost my weapons are all used except my Nuclear Beam Rifle because it has its own power supply......the drones arrived and 15 Leos are heading my way....DAMN!! I spotted another 10 behind me....... 

Stephen "CrudCrudCrudCrudCrud!!!" What should I do, Dias is like at the edge and Jad needs backup.... I got it! Hey Jad get over here "Use the cannons on the turrets and take them down!" I'll give you cover" Jad escapes to the turrets on the wall of the Victoria base. "Ok, Dias no!!!!" "Must stop him before he tries something dumb like self detonating!" "Here goes nothing!" Gundam Iceblade crashes into Z Epyon and takes out his beam saber. "This is for your own good!" He stabs the self-detonation button so Z-Epyon can't self detonate and his power goes off. "OK problem!! Jad give me cover, I need to steal the ground transport to carry Z-Epyon on!!" "Hurry I need coverage!"   
JAD

okay the drones are almost at the base I'll be there in a sec....wait my thrusters are down.. I will try to get you the transport when the drones and I arrive at the base. try to hold them off

DIAS

Dias felt a sudden change when the power systems started to power down.  
"Z-Epyon.....I can't hear your voice what's happening......argh......my....enemies where have they gone.....ugh....."  
Dias just sat as the last bit of power and lights turned out in the cockpit.   
JAD

okay the transport is here, load him up I'll cover you. As JAD shoots the dolls approaching Epyon is loaded up and the escort begins.... there are 20 dolls behind us I can only take a couple of hits so lets retreat back to the base and start repairs, if they don't detect us they wont know where to look.   
Jing Wei

At another end of the base Tauruses try to take down an unknown suit. The Gundam pulls out its twin beam trident and begins to slice thought the suits as it heads for the other end of the base.   
"Nightmare. Come on and show me you can do this, don't want to disappoint mama, now do we."  
Nightmare slices through more suits and extends its left dragon fang toward the slowly losing Gundams. The flamethrowers in the dragon fang turns on, and blasts flames at the enemy suits.  
Jing Wei opens a channel to the other gundam and speaks as she continues to destroy the other suits with Nightmare's twin beam trident.  
"Darkwolf here, just thought you guys could use the help."  
Nightmare continues it's attack on the enemy suits as Jing Wei closes her eyes and lets the Zero system she has determine her movements. 

Stephen "Everybody fade to the back walls only five Taurus's are left!" "I can take em!" Stephen blasts through the Taurus with his beam swords. Now everyone is in... the group is coming together, finally.  
After the battle is over... Stephen "Man I need to do some major repair's to the beam cannon's Generator." Leaps off of his Gundam. "Is everyone ok? Jad did we get the spare Gundanium and the plans for the new gundam?"


	6. We all need a little R&R: Rest and ReBui...

JAD

We all need a little R&R: Rest and Rebuild

Jad "Im okay, is everybody okay, good everybody should be inside, if your not get in. I reprogrammed the turrets so that they will defend the area around the base, right now lets focus on repairs and resting. The drones should cover the repairs on our gundams. In the mean time I will study our enemies.... So far the only interactions have been with the Terrian Force. We will have to design new plans and we only have enough parts for 3 mobile suits plus parts from our existing gundams.

Hey guys I just finished my plans for my MS and when you design yours be reasonable well check it out:"  
  
AADS PERFECT G  
  
HP- Hit Points=damage  
Weapons:  
1000mm Machine Guns  
3hp per round  
Screen Shield   
None  
Five AMS Nuclear Ballistic Funnels  
75hp per funnel   
2 Nuclei Beam Sabers  
89hp each  
Nuclear Twin Beam Rifle  
100hp per 6sec round  
Pulsar Bazooka  
59hp per shot  
Weapon Power Source:  
Nuclear pulse generator  
Mobile Suit Power source:  
Atom Pulse Generator  
Speed: 215kph  
Armor: 587hp  
Strength: 204  
Special: 212

"Guys once again I pulled through I found out there is another sub level to the base and guess what's in it.......Parts including Gundanium for 4 more suits and try to be reasonable we cant have one mech out weighing another so we will have to even out the abilities of all mechs a total of   
1218 for Strength, Special and armor  
and 250khp for speed  
all weapons are custom   
this is due to limited resources"

Dias starts work on instead of building a whole new gundam he's trying something else with his parts.  
"Humph......building a whole new gundam what a waste of time my gundam is plenty strong enough specially when I upgrade it with all these new parts, the gundanium won't go to waste as soon as I'm done I'm leaving these pilot's I was meant to fight alone not with others I can take care of myself I don't need overlooking, and why did that guy interfere in my battle I was fine? I don't understand these pilot's...."  
Dias continued to work on upgrading his suit with modifications

Jing Wei sits in her gundam silently as she waits for someone to notice she is there or ever talks to her. She closes her eyes and leans back in her cockpit chair as she frowns.  
'So silent. why did I even try to be on my own.'

Jad "Hey you should speak up I think you want to be left alone well I have some bad news.

I had just received a message from my home colony on Colonized Planet 2, all its inhabitanted have been destroyed by Terren Forces....... except my sister and brother, they are the last of my family line including me.... As of now Terren forces are suppressing Earth Prime. My current objective for the remaining time on Earth Prime will be to overthrow there main headquarters on Earth Prime then on Colonized Planet 2. Stephen has already agreed to join me anyone else is welcome. I have already designed plans for the next missions so I need to know as soon as possible who is joining me."

***

Stephen "Hey Jing, what's up? You haven't said much since you arrived here on earth." "Are you ok? Hey if you need to talk just find me, probably be around the battle field scrounging for parts, see ya!" Stephen walks off into the battlefield to look for some Ideas...   


"I usually don't talk unless someone talks to me. Old habit."  
Jing Wei opens her eyes and looks around the battlefield as she sighs deeply to herself.  
'most people never talk to me, only look and hate.'  


Jad "you know you should try to speak up I thought you were the silent type. Well I guess I thought wrong"   


Jing " The people I was with before you guys, believed in 'seen and not heard' tactics." Jing Wei closes her eyes as she remembers her years of training and all the times she had been hurt by other rebels.  
  
" I'm lucky to have gotten out of the base I was at with my life and gundam. Had to kill a good amount of my old commrades to get away."


End file.
